


Forward Moving

by UnfortunateImplications



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Last Five Years format, Post canon, Zuko's reign, it's great, self reflection, slight mentions of kataang and maiko, slightly canon divergent as far as the comics are concerned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunateImplications/pseuds/UnfortunateImplications
Summary: Forward moving, backward thinking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last Five Years format about Azula and Zuko’s relationship, one going forwards and the other backwards, but without the romantic relationship and instead angst. I’m disregarding… the majority of the comics because I don’t like how they treat Azula. The story covers the events beginning from Zuko’s banishment and ends with his reign.

The shame burns in him. The sun burns and his skin has taken on the redness that is characteristic of a sunburn, and yet he cannot bring himself to go below deck or into the shade where the fool that has followed him on a desperate quest sits drinking cooled tea. When the old man calls for him, he does not turn, does not want the crew to see what he has become.

As a prince, he has failed. His face is ruined nearly beyond recognition, it is only through Iroh’s desperate attempts at healing that the wounds have not festered. He will never be the prince his nation wants and it has marked him. His bending is weak, the loss of his left eye has cost him what little accuracy he possessed. The stained bandages that cover his face weigh his head down. He cannot be a leader when his own crew can bring themselves to criticize him openly in the presence of their commander.

As a son, he has failed. His mother is long gone. His father has disowned him, stripped him of his title, his throne, his honour. 

The ship he has been granted is dated, most likely commissioned from Iroh’s final days as a general. It lacks the grandeur of the newer ships, all dark metal without the characteristic red panels that proudly proclaim its loyalty. Zuko being granted the vessel had been a final favour granted to Iroh by his Firelord and brother. It is not until the sun begins to set, turning the sky and water into a sea of blood, that he forces himself past the small crew who all stare, Zuko cannot bring himself to look at them and stares blankly ahead, the bandages that cover half his face obscuring Iroh’s sympathetic gaze.

When he enters his cabin, a mirror stands at the foot of his bed. The red lighting that pervades the entire interior of the ship helps to hide the angry red of his skin but the bandages almost seem to glow a sickly orange. The longer he stares the longer he finds himself unable to face himself. He grabs the bloody fire nation tapestry that hangs on the wall and covers it. One day he will face his reflection.

Today is not that day.


	2. Chapter 2

When she enters the throne room, the ministers bow their heads as she makes her way to kneel before the throne. The flames that had formerly surrounded the dais, characteristic of their dynasty are gone, as are the drapes that had covered the windows. The angry red flames of her father and the blue cast of her own cold fire are gone. The Avatar had told her, months ago,that the Fire Nation throne room has not looked this way since before her namesake, Azulon’s, time. She has no choice but to believe him, she had barely known her grandfather despite the immense pride she took in carrying his legacy.

When she rises again to take her place beside the throne, she sees the Avatar flinch back. Both he and his lover look upon her with wariness, as do the commoners that follow them around. Even after years in the dark, weak and unable to bend or move, she is still seen as a danger to the fragile peace that they had fought for. 

The throne room slowly fills, leaders and representatives from the four nations standing before the Firelord. Azula sees the Kyoshi Warriors mill into the balconies that surround the main hall, one in particular openly staring at her, ensuring that Azula does not attempt to violate the conditions of the deal offered to her by the man who now calls himself Firelord. 

A million lifetimes ago she had entered this same room, guards and officials bowing before her as she knelt before another Firelord when she had been given a quest that would ultimately damn her. The fire had been burning red then, casting the corners into darkness. It had been a time of war and of conquest. A million lifetimes ago in a time where she had taken the throne, the room oppressive and dark despite her cold fire. Her reign had been one of fear everything bathed in an eerie light. There had been no heat then, no subjects to kneel before her.

FIrelord Zuko’s, he says, will be one of peace and reparations. There is no need to mark this throne as his, as the Fire Nation’s. There is no honour in ruling the Fire Nation in this new age, as she had been told as a child, only a long list of war crimes committed by its people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place way after canon, Zuko is firelord and Azula (after receiving help) becomes his advisor


End file.
